fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Olympic Brace
Chris: Well, well, guess we've been expecting your arrival. Don't say we didn't cause we did. Just be careful on what you do, because it may hurt yourself in the end mentally. But don't get any ideas from me. Well just so we refresh your memory, let me tell about the last episode. For those of you who didn't, write down what happened so you can remember it for later. It might get to next season, depends on what I think. Ash, Dawn, and Brock are a traveling group in the Sinnoh region who made their way into guest starring in the episode. Gwen felt bad about Trent but Brock thought that Gwen was talking about himself. He was also the first to remark on the Death Spike Mountains. After the campers and travelers took on the rabbit wolves, they encountered one of Ash's rivals Paul, for a short while that is. Cream managed to get to the top first, just to get taking by a owlbear. As the gang tried to save her, led by E-Scope, they discovered they only wanted tea. E-Scope's misunderstanding cost her the game and a long vacation from Goo. This episode's challenge is very physical. Let's start the episode, right now! (AT BREAKFAST) Buttercup: (picks up tray) Man they gotta stop serving this junk. Chef: Is there a problem soldier? Buttercup: (struggle talking) Not really. Leshawna: Okay, I just found a razor in my milk. Cream: Well, at least you don't have a fork with a tooth like thing stuck to the bottom of it. Blossom: Strange, all our foods are served with inedible objects.(throws away pencil and continues to eat mashed potatoes) Bloo: Good thing we all noticed. Kirsten: We put them in. Kristen: No doubt about it. Chrissy: We thought it would taste better. Starfire: Um, they're right, but it could use some toenails. Chrissy: Oh, I have some. Kristen was bored, so I clipped her nails. Kristen: Which felt so much better. Mac: Hey guys, before the ceremony, Ash gave me this. It was caught by my father. (throws Pokeball which sends out a Pikachu) Mac's Pikachu: Pika. Caitlin: Wow, nice. If it were more pink….. Nikki: Caitlin, member that discussion about talking about pink things. Caitlin: Oh, right. Cera: Well, Daddy told me a story about a loudmouth before I got here. Leshawna: I am going to slap the dinosaur to the next century if I have to. Starfire: Leshawna, calm down. Remember anger management. Leshawna: Isn't that supposed to be Eva, El'Stupido? Starfire: No, remember you tore up the tree yesterday? Leshawna: Because it was old. CC: Leshawna: I don't really know why she thought I did it because I was angry, I mean I had an angry face while doing it. Starfire: If you don't believe me, here's a picture. (shows a picture of Leshawna cutting down tree while angry) Bloo took it because he thought it was cool. Leshawna: Wow, I was that angry. And how did I forget all of this? Starfire: Oh, Mac thought you were going insane so he slapped you with a rock. Mac: Sorry, I thought you were going, so I hit you with a rock. Chris: Hey guys and guest stars. Jinx: Guest stars? Chris: That's right, and they just walked in before me. Bloo: (holding Cera's paw) Found one. Mac: Hey, I just received word from Sonic that he competed in a Brawl tournament after his loss but lost to a kid named Ness. Chris: Anyhow, let us get on with the challenge. It is the GREAT OLYMPICS! Leshawna: Crazy host guy say what now? Chris: That's right. Three challenges based on the Olympic games. Javelin, 400m relay race, and all VS all table tennis. Cream: Um, Chris. Last time I checked, table tennis isn't an Olympic sport. Chris: It is sometimes in the video games. Come on, have a sense of humor. CC:Cream: He really doesn't get it. CC: Cera: Piece of mud, I was playing games with Tricia that similar to what Chris called the Olympic games. CC: Nikki: I thought this would get me away from the clones, but not really. They think the campers get healthy by eating stuff like T-Shirts or golf balls. Cream: I think I accidently swallowed a tooth. Chrissy: Oh that's good. That means you're getting your fiber. Cream: I'm getting something, not fiber though. (pukes on the floor) Leshawna: Ohhh. Starfire: There's a cockroach in it. Are you gonna eat that? Chris: Okay guys. Come with me to the first part. (EVERYONE AT BALLPARK) Chris: Last time we were here we played baseball. Cera: With Guido? Chris: This time, this is the javelin throwing field. Cream: Uh Chris, would cheating get you out? Chris: Yes. Cream: Dang it. Chef, would you hold m stuff for me? I don't want to be tempeted. Starfire: Does superpowers count? Chris: No way, unless you're on another planet? Let's start with Mandy. Mandy: (throws javelin) Chris: 102 ft. Now Cream. Cream: (throws javelin) Chris: 300 ft. (MANY THROWS LATER) Chris: So far Cera leads with 539 ft. Can Buttercup beat that? (sees javelin thrown by Buttercup) And she does does with 109,286 ft. So she earns invincibility, the only question is, which other two will? Find out on the race tracks. (AT RACE TRACKS) Chris: Isn't it a great for running? Cream: Not rally. Chris: In order to get invinsibility, you must be the first one to completely run from here to back here. Cera: Don't worry. I know I'll win. Gwen: We'll see about that. Bloo: Do you think it's going to be that easy to beat moa? Leshawna: Uh, duh. Chris: By the way Cera, win or not, you still have to report the Boat of Losers cause you are a guest star. Cera: That's okay Chris, I'll have fun with it. Besides, I am a three horn. CC: Leshawna: Bloo is just plain crazy and plain stupid, if anyone wins that money, Chris might wager us in for bigger bucks. If I win, here's what I'm going do, join the seach with the loser, some of them being my friends though. Chrissy: Run isn't our thing. Kirsten: Ditto. Kristen: Totally. Chris: Then you don't have to do it. Chrissy, Kristen, and Kirsten: EEEECCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK! CC: Jinx: Those three remind me of Katie and Sadie. They'll be proud to see this. Chris: On your marks. (points gun at the air) Get set. Go. (shoots gun with an wild injured Staraptor on the ground with an angry look spotting Chris) Curse you bullets! Mac: (while running) Go Pokeball. (throws Pokeball at Staraptor and successfully catches) (while still running) Yes, I just caught a Staraptor. Thanks Chris. CC: Chris: Thanks Chris? That's all Mac just said after I injured a Pokemon? Man, he really is beginning to become a Pokemon Trainer. Cera: (crosses finish line) All right! (happily excited) Chris: Cera wins! Even though….. Cera: I know. Caitlin: (stops to pant) Man my feet are killing me. Chris: The rest of you, come with me to the table tennis court. (AT MESS HALL) Gwen: I've played table tennis with my goth friends. You know, not all Goths are bad. Mac: True about that. CC: Gwen: Mac is very smart, I'm pretty sure he'll make up for early loss this season until the final seven. Gwen: I just received a package from your father and a guy named Prof. Oak just yesterday. They told me to give to you. (gives Mac open package) Mac: Cool, a Pokedex. Gwen: Glad you like it. Chris: Whoever scores two points in this everyone against each other minus Buttercup and Cera table tennis match wins. (5 MINUTES LATER) Chris: (blows whistle) Mac: (starts table tennis game) (everyone kept hitting back and forth) Bloo: (misses tennis hit by Cream) Chris: Point for Cream who made her own paddle by magic. Chef: Wow, she's good. Robin: Even better than me. Numbuh Two: When do I get break? Inuyasha: He never gives a break. Good thing I don't have to do as much work as Kagome. Kagome: SIT BOY! (Inuyasha gets hit hard on the ground) Tails: Here we go again. Bloo: (misses ball again) Chris: Looks like we have a winner. Nikki: How did you good at it Cream? Cream: I played it with my mother once. (AT BONFIRE) Chris: Since Buttercup and Cream are safe, they don't need cookies. But the cookies are gonna be lent to (starts throwing cookies to the names he calls out) Mac, Bloo, Bubbles, Numbuh Five, Raven, Mandy, Jack, Jinx, Gwen, Leshawna, Dexter, Numbuh One. Starfire and Blossom, this here is the final cookie. Starfire. Blossom: Okay, whoa, why me? Bloo: You weren't very good at sports. Mac: Don't worry, I voted off Starfire. Starfire: (faints) Blossom: Thanks. (kisses Mac on the check) See you later. (Mac faints) Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction